A work vehicle including a bucket such as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is used in excavation work at a construction site. There is a demand to be able to effectively scoop excavated material in one excavation operation by the bucket from the viewpoint of an improvement in construction efficiency when an operator operates the work vehicle for construction. The operator is required to have a skill in an effective excavation operation.